


The Real Deal

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, it's smut baby!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: based on this prompt: Jj catches Emily masturbating while thinking about her and Jj takes over and gives her the real deal (;
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	The Real Deal

They’ve been sharing hotels for months now and, honestly, this should have happened sooner. Emily and JJ were usually the only women who went into the field, and so they always shared a room. It wasn’t a bad thing. They got along really well (JJ would say _really_ well), and they each got to sleep in their own large bed. It was like a sleepover most nights.

They usually took showers (separately), brushed their teeth (together), and got into bed (separately). Most nights, JJ fell asleep quickly. She woke up early to catch reporters before they found out anything new that may have happened over night, or went to the station before the team to meet with the lead detectives. So, she was very good at falling asleep minutes after her head hit the pillow.

That’s probably why this hadn’t happened before. JJ amended the thought. That’s probably why she _didn’t know if_ this had happened before. She honestly had no idea if Emily had masturbated in the next bed before.

It shouldn’t be surprising. They spent 90% of the year away from home. JJ had gotten off in the shower before. There was no shame in taking care of basic needs. However, JJ had no idea what to do about her current situation.

It was pitch black in their hotel room, but JJ’s eyes had started to adjust. She was pretty sure she’d fallen asleep as quickly as she always did, but something had woken up. She had no idea what it was, but she was awake now and there was no way she was falling asleep again.

A soft sigh drifted from the other bed, followed by a sharp inhale. JJ wished she could see what was happening. Was Emily just touching herself to get off? Or would she take her time? After all, she thought JJ was fast asleep. Why rush?

JJ heard rustling, a swallowed groan, and then the slide of feet against soft sheets. Slowly, carefully, she turned her head to the side, needing to see Emily. JJ’s entire body was hot, just from the few sounds she’d heard and the anticipation of hearing more. 

Looking across the hotel room at Emily’s bed, JJ couldn’t see too much, but she could see the outline of Emily’s body. The comforter and sheet had been kicked down to the foot of the bed, and her t-shirt had been pushed up, revealing perfect breasts. JJ wanted to hold them, but she had to stay where she was. She was tempted to touch herself, too, but she knew she’d give herself away.

Emily covered her breasts with her hands, squeezing them until she gasped. The sound drove heat straight between JJ’s legs and she clenched her thighs together. Emily looked mouth-wateringly sinful, illuminated only by the weak moonlight that came in through the window. It was an image that would never leave JJ’s mind.

Emily tipped her head back, pushing it into her pillows as she arched her back into her hands, teasing her sensitive skin with precise fingertips. She pinched hard nipples, legs and mouth falling open at the feeling. Another breathy sigh escaped her.

She lingered on her breasts, taking her time and doing exactly what she needed. It was tantalizing and JJ curled her hands into fists to keep herself from moving. Emily was a vision and it just wasn’t enough.

Licking her lips, JJ watched as Emily’s hands finally left her breasts, trailing down to her stomach and scratching lightly. She realized that Emily’s eyes were closed and desperately wanted to know what she was imagining. Who did Emily think about when she touched herself? JJ wanted it to be her.

Delicate hands continued their downward journey, wrapping around the waistband of her pajama shorts. She yanked them down, letting them sit around her ankles. JJ wished more than anything that she could see all of Emily. Instead, she waited impatiently for Emily to reach between her legs.

JJ wanted to know what Emily sounded like when she entered herself, when she fucked herself, when she came. If she couldn’t be the one who pulled those sounds from Emily, then at least she could listen. Her heart pounded loud in her chest and she worried that she wouldn’t be able to hear Emily over the noise.

Was it wrong to listen like this? To watch? JJ had been attracted to Emily for so long. She’d wanted to kiss her for almost two years now, but she needed a sign. She couldn’t take a risk like that if she didn’t know it was going to be reciprocated. Maybe Emily would say someone’s name and JJ could let the hope and desire she had go.

A low moan filled the room and JJ snapped back to attention. Emily was cupping a full breast with one hand, the other buried between her legs. JJ imagined that she was drawing lazy patterns over her clit, sliding easily through wetness, dipping a finger inside herself. Emily moaned again, the sound heavy, smoky, and enthralling. It made JJ’s stomach curl with need and heat pool between her legs.

Emily began to thrust into herself at a steady pace, gasping rhythmically. JJ felt light-headed at the way Emily’s breasts bounced with her movements. Long, thin legs spread further, opening Emily to the cool, hotel air.

“ _Jennifer_ ,” Emily breathed, grunting as she pushed into herself. JJ held her breath to make sure she heard clearly. “God, _JJ.”_

That was enough for her and she sat up, throwing her covers back and crossing to Emily’s bed. The other woman gasped, starting to sit up, too, but JJ shoved her down onto the bed, throwing her leg over her. She leaned down, crashing their lips together and pushing her tongue into Emily’s mouth.

Hands tangled in JJ’s loose hair, gripping tightly. It was painful, but JJ just moaned heavily, giving that to Emily and confirming her desire. Their kiss was heated and passionate and loaded with two years of avoidance and wanting. It was messy and awkward and perfect.

JJ tore her mouth away staring down at Emily with hungry, eyes. “I’ve been right here this whole time.”

“I didn’t know,” Emily gasped. She arched her back, pushing her breasts up toward JJ, her t-shirt bunched against her throat. “I didn’t know.”

Quickly pulling Emily’s shirt off, JJ sat back and took her own top off, nipples tightening in the cold air. Emily’s hands were on her in an instant, covering her small breasts and rolling her over. She kissed JJ again, just as wild as JJ felt. Despite the cold air of the hotel room, JJ felt like she could burst into flame at any moment. 

Emily moved down her body, kissing her way along JJ’s throat to her shoulder, her shoulder to her collarbone, her collarbone to her sternum, her sternum to a perfectly pink nipple. Dusty red lips carefully closed around it, sucking lightly and releasing it with a soft, wet pop. JJ held still, eyes fixed on Emily, unable to do anything but tremble.

Sharp, black eyes flicked up to meet blue and Emily dragged her tongue along the underside of JJ’s breast, watching as JJ sucked in air through her nose. It was all too much and JJ closed her eyes, dropping her head back to the bed, and grasping Emily’s hair. She let Emily do what she wanted and Emily wanted to lavish attention onto her breasts.

She drew whimpers and whines from JJ, biting and sucking and licking her way across JJ’s chest. It was as good as she’d expected. Emily was an expert with her mouth and JJ knew she was embarrassingly wet. If Emily kept licking her nipple just like that JJ might come just from this.

Emily scrapped her teeth over JJ’s breast and JJ came with a strangled cry. Looking up, surprised, Emily drank in the flush that filled JJ’s face, the way her throat worked, the soft sheen of sweat the appeared on her chest. With a gasp, JJ opened her eyes.

“Wow,” Emily muttered, smirking, “that was fast.”

“Shut up,” JJ mumbled, tugging on Emily’s hair. “Watching you got me going.”

A well cared for eyebrow lifted and Emily grinned wolfishly. “You like watching?”

JJ nodded, trying not to let her self-preservation instincts kick in. She wanted Emily to see how much JJ needed her, how much she turned her on. Licking her lips, JJ moved her hands to Emily’s shoulders and pushed lightly.

“Go on,” JJ said. “Show me what else that mouth can do.”

Emily didn’t need to be told twice. She slid down JJ’s body, taking JJ’s shorts and underwear with her. Taking them off in one swift yank, she gripped JJ’s thighs just below her knees and pushed them up and out. JJ knew she should feel exposed in the spotlight of Emily’s gaze, but she didn’t. She saw the fervor in her eyes.

Striking suddenly, Emily’s lips found JJ’s clit wet and ready. Her tongue made JJ dizzy as it moves over her with short, sure strokes. Back arching, JJ’s hands fisted in the sheets as she lets Emily eat her whole. It felt so good that she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but lay herself bare.

Maybe she was wrong before. Maybe they didn’t spend 90% of the year away from home. JJ thought she might never have known a home at all before Emily Prentiss took up residence between her legs. She’d sell the deed to her apartment in a heartbeat if she could live between the beats of Emily’s heart.

Another orgasm crept up on her. It slammed into her like a freight train, ripping a cry from her throat as she squirmed against the bed. Emily drank from her eagerly, lapping her up and keeping her on edge. JJ managed to swallow some air and Emily took pity on her, sitting up and wiping her face.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Emily started, crawling over JJ, “but I could use a hand.”

JJ nodded frantically, hands jumping up to hold Emily’s waist. She rolled them over again and covered Emily’s body with her own. Now that she was this close, could see her clearly, JJ was going to watch every twitch of her face.

Reaching down between them, JJ didn’t bother warming her up and slid two fingers inside Emily. She was met with a gasp, Emily’s full lips parting and eyes widening. From the red in her cheeks, JJ knew this wouldn’t take long.

She fucked Emily quickly, curling her fingers inside her with every deep thrust. Dropping her head, she buried her face in the crook of Emily’s neck, breathing deeply to take in the scent of sweat and sex. She could smell herself on Emily’s skin and it turned her on again.

When she moaned, Emily shifted slightly, bending to the side so she could touch JJ, too. It should be too much after two orgasms, but Emily’s fingers felt so goddamn good and JJ had wanted her for so long. She lifted herself with one hand, clutching the pillow beside Emily’s head.

Black hair splayed across white sheets and pale skin hot with lust, Emily looked like a goddess. She was so far out of JJ’s league that she might not even be real. JJ wouldn’t be surprised to wake up tomorrow and find out that all of this was a dream, like so many other nights.

“Stay with me,” Emily whispered, eyes switching between JJ’s. “I’m right here.”

JJ forgot her plan to watch Emily and kissed her instead. She needed to feel tethered to reality. Her fingers moved inside Emily searching for a way to make her fly apart. Emily shifted again, hand moving back and fingers entering JJ.

JJ rode Emily’s fingers, hips moving in time to her own thrusts. Their tongues brushed together but they were both too lost in the feeling of touching and being touched. JJ lifted her head just in time to see Emily’s eyes slam shut.

The gorgeous woman beneath her bucked as she came, JJ’s unrelenting fingers prolonging her pleasure. Her fingers were still inside the blonde, still twitching against her. JJ pulled her fingers from Emily to touch herself, rubbing tight circles over her clit until she fell over the edge, too.

It was sharp and almost painful, but god, it was exactly what she needed. When she could think again, she opened her eyes, not knowing when they closed. Emily was staring up at her with wide, wild eyes and JJ blushed, suddenly embarrassed.

“What?” she asked breathlessly. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Emily just shook her head, lips turning up in a disbelieving smile. “I can’t believe we had sex.”

JJ laughed at the helplessness in her voice. Emily sounded like a teenager who’d kissed her first crush. It was in such stark contrast to her sex goddess body that JJ burst into a fit of giggles. She slid to the side, landing on the bed beside Emily and clutched her waist to try and calm her laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Emily asked, eyebrows pulling down with concern as she sat up. “What did I say?”

“You just-” JJ gasped for air, swiping tears of joy out of her eyes. “You sounded so surprised!”

Emily gaped at her. “I am surprised! I didn’t think you were attracted to me!”

“Not attracted to you?” JJ replied. Now it was her turn to be surprised. “You’re fucking sex on legs! You’re the hottest woman on the planet!”

“Me?” Emily squinted at JJ, waving a suspicious finger at her. “Are you making fun of me?”

“No!” Launching forward, JJ wrapped her arms around Emily’s neck and pressed their chests together. Instinctually, Emily hugged her back, arms holding her close and tight. “Emily Prentiss, you’re a goddess. I’ve been waiting two years to even kiss you. Thank god I woke up tonight. A woman like you should never have to take care of herself.”

Emily blushed, looking away nervously. “Oh, come on. You’re the one everyone lusts after. You’re so far out of my league. I don’t stand a chance.”

“Well, you made me come three times, so I think you got your chance.”

They smiled at each other for a moment, both shocked that they were here and that the other had wanted this, too. They didn’t need to talk about what this meant or what their relationship was. Before this, they’d already been closer than friends, better than best friends, and this just sealed the deal.

“I love you,” JJ whispered, running her hands up the back of Emily’s neck to her hair.

Emily sighed happily, kissing the soft skin of JJ’s neck. “I love you, too.”

“I think I owe you a couple of orgasms,” JJ murmured into Emily’s ear. She nipped at her earlobe, listening to the soft gasp it earned her. “How about we ruin this bed and fall asleep in mine, huh?”

Instead of answering with words, Emily kissed her. It was soft and sweet and JJ knew this was only the beginning of something big. She couldn’t wait to fall asleep in Emliy’s arms from here on out. So much for going to bed early.


End file.
